The Cursed Child: The Sequal
by theharrypotterlife
Summary: Albus Potter and Socrpius Malfoy are in their sixth year at Hogwarts when they bump, quite literally, into Elora Zavari. The three outcasts instantly become best friends and do everything together. They help each other navigate through rough waters and rocky relationships, until unwanted relatives pay a visit and everything changes. Most Characters belong to Queen J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1: The Unusual Encounter

_**Author's Note: WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!**_

 _ **Okay now that we have your attention, there are spoilers in this book from both the Harry Potter Series and new play Harry Potter and The Cursed Child. You've been warned. You may proceed.**_

Chapter One: The Unusual Encounter

Albus' Pov.

I know what I must do. I don't like it, but I should anyway. I have to apologize to Professor Longbottom. Not because I'm sorry, because I'm not. Not because Professor Longbottom is my father's friend. But because as my best friend, nay sadly only friend, Scorpius loves to remind me, without Professor Longbottom the world would be a much darker place. Like a whole lot darker with an evil child of Lord Voldemort running around controlling everything. Ever since we came back from our adventures with the time turner I have a bigger appreciation for my Herbology teacher. Who knew that the fate of the world would rely on Neville Longbottom. I didn't mean to set off a Weasley's Wildfire Whizbang in class. If anything, it should be my Uncle Ron who is to be blamed. He was the one who made the faulty Whizbang, so why should I have to pay for it? I am pondering this thought when suddenly I am on the ground, with a girl on top of me, wearing nothing but a towel. That's one reason you should never ponder while walking; it's dangerous.

"You need a little help there" chuckles Scorpius. The girl quickly gets up, hugging her towel tightly to her body. Her cheeks turning a slightly reddish color.

"Really Scorpius, grow up, " she says hurriedly with a big sigh, then looking back at me, "sorry I didn't mean to bump into you". I however am still lying on the floor in shock, so quickly I get up.

"Oh, it's fine" I stutter only now actually looking at the girl. I feel my breath catch in my throat and my cheeks turn a deep shade of scarlet because I suddenly notice how breathtakingly beautiful the girl is. Her ash blonde hair sticks to her face in strands. Her pale skin is slightly flushed from embarrassment, but what catches my attention are her eyes. They're hard to describe. They're like a misty morning dew hovering over a mountain in the morning or the colour of light green sea glass, but whatever they are, they look like they are piercing my very soul, making me incredibly nervous. Clearing my throat, I say, "are you alright? Why were you running?".

"Oh, I'm fine, " she says with a sigh, clearly flustered, "some girls thought it would be funny, while I was taking a shower, to steal all my clothes," she says quickly looking around. Everyone is staring at her. I, only then, being the complete idiot I can be sometimes, realize that she is basically naked and offer her my cloak. The girl says firmly, "no, you don't have to do that".

"No, I insist," I reply, "just wear it to your room and then you can give it back to me later". I hold out the cloak until eventually she takes it from me, quietly thanking me. "So why did they do that to you?" I question.

"I have an idea why?" Scorpius mutters to himself. He does that a lot. Then when he notices that I am still completely confused he says dumbfounded "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I reply and notice that the girl is looking down at the ground. Her checks turning an almost bright red color now.

"I swear I told you," says Scorpius staring at my puzzled face, "she's Elora".

"Elora?" I respond, still confused looking over at her.

"Elora as in the girl who snuck out of Hogwarts and destroyed McGonagall's office and the reason why the ball was cancelled last year," explains Scorpius, then turning to Elora continues, "thanks or that by the way. I was going to ask Rose to go with me and impress her with my smooth dance moves".

"Smooth dance moves?" I choke.

"Well, they are pretty cool," starts Scorpius, while sliding to the side and turning on his toes.

Elora interrupts this sad display of dancing, saying, "I didn't mean to destroy Professor McGonagall's office. It was an accident, and also last year so just get over it."

"Sure, an accident," mutters Scorpius.

"Really Scorpius," exclaims Elora.

"Well, I mean, how can destroying a headmistress's office be accidental," retorts Scorpius. Elora and Scorpius' argument becomes louder.

"It was an accident" Elora protests.

"How can it be an accident" Scorpius responds practically yelling.

"Guys," I yell, "people are staring". All around us people were walking by laughing and pointing. Some random guys seemed to be lingering.

"I have to go," says Elora noticing the people too, "thank you for the cloak". We both watch as she marches down the hall until she is no longer in sight.

Turning to Scorpius I ask, "So, quick question, how exactly do you know Elora?".

"I think you mean is Elora single," Scorpius replies in a sing-songy voice while raising his eyebrows, "I saw you when you saw her" he finishes a smirk on his face. I elbow him in the side.

"No, seriously, how do you know her?" I respond.

"She's in my potions class, but everybody knows her. And everyone still hates her right now," Scorpius then looks at me and says, "well not everybody". I roll my eyes. "Also, she is one of Rose's roommates," Scorpius says hurriedly.

"And how would you know that," I say looking at him strangely. Sometimes Scorpius could be just…. Well let's just say interesting.

Scorpius replies while looking down at his feet with a sheepish smile on his face, "I may or may not have gone to Rose and begged her on my knees to go to the ball with me... and she may or may not have told me that it was her roommate's fault that nobody could even go".

"Scorpius," I say, "I think you're actually mental. But as we are on the topic of girls by any chance do you know the answer to the question you asked earlier".

"Over older woman, now are we?" replies Scorpius reminding me of the events that happened two years ago.

"Okay the one time I like a girl and she happens to be evil, insane, and Voldemort's child," I reply trying to defend myself.

"Yeah... you have some back luck" says Scorpius.

Professor MacNar hobbles over to us saying with her thick Irish accent, "what are we doing lurking around the girls' showers Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter". Professor MacNar was our Charms teacher and head of Hufflepuff House. Therefore, she was always trying to take points from us.

"We, we're just um," Scorpius stutters trying to conjure up words.

"I was on my way to see Professor Longbottom, Professor, and Scorpius was accompanying me" I reply a daring look in my eye.

Professor MacNar rolls her eyes, saying, "I better not catch you here again or its minus twenty points from Slytherin each".

We respond with a chorus of "yes professor" and "sorry professor" as we quickly walk away.

 _ **Hello there :)**_

 _ **This is our first story ever, we say we because its co-written between us. Us being Clara and Penelope. We live half way across the globe from each other and, after seeing the play; Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, thought this would be a good way to stay in touch. With that in mind, sorry for any typos, as we are sending these chapters through text, and typos exist and are very prominent in both of our lives. We hope you enjoyed the first chapter. A vote and comment would be much appreciated. Thank you so very much for reading.**_

 _ **-Clara and Penelope**_


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Chapter Two: We Meet Again

Elora's Pov.

I walk down the hallway, feeling the stares of the people behind me. I look down at the cloak draped around my shoulders. Everything I hear about Albus doesn't seem true, though I know I should never judge someone about the things you hear and I've only just met him. He doesn't seem like the person to practice dark magic or do anything to defy his father. Like every other witch and wizard in the entire world probably, I've heard of the legendary Harry Potter and Albus seemed a lot like him. Without even realizing, I find myself in front of the portrait of the fat lady. I stand there deciding if I can handle the snickers and whispers from my fellow classmates in the Gryffindor common room. Finally, I work up enough courage and begin to whisper the password. Thank Dumbledore the Fat Lady didn't start singing because I already have a headache thinking about it. The painting swings forward and I walk towards the girl's dormitories, ignoring the rude comments and glares that seemed to follow me everywhere. I mean I know it was last May and its only September now but you think people would get over it after the summer holiday. I stand in the middle of my empty room, all my roommates seemed to avoid the room whenever I was in it. Remembering why I had come in the first place, I quickly find a new pair of school clothes and a fresh clock to change into. After changing, I catch a glance of my reflection in the floor length mirror. I grimace. My long ash blonde hair was in knots, my pale skin was splotchy and there were some purple bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep. My school clothes hang off my skinny frame awkwardly, and my once shining green eyes looked dull and lifeless. I look down at the cloak that Albus gave me and decide that I will give it back to him tomorrow. I have had enough human interaction for one evening, thank you very much. I sit on the corner of my four poster bed and lean over to open the window, hoping that Calypso would return with a letter from father soon. My father… I didn't want to think about it right now so I pull out Wizards vs. Muggles Textbook and open it to the page where I had left off. I read for an hour before my stomach starts to grumble reminding me that it's dinner time. I don't really want to face everyone in the Great Hall, so I decide to ignore the rumblings of my stomach and go to sleep early. I get up off my bed and change into my soft flannel pyjamas. I peel back the covers of my duvet and crawl into the comfortable bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

Sunlight filters through the open window and the chilled morning air wakes me up. I groggily open my eyes. Today was a Saturday, so nobody has any classes, but when you have no friends anymore you start to like classes. Class is what keeps me busy. Classes are what stop me from thinking about my dad. I look over to my trunk and see that Albus's cloak is still waiting to be returned. I quietly tip toe over to my trunk as all the other girls were still asleep. I quickly change into a pair of blue jeans and a comfortable jumper, grab his cloak, and run out of the Gryffindor common room. I start running towards the moving staircases when Peeves, the school's poltergeist, though it would be a good idea to knock over a suit of armour right in front of me. I trip and fall over it and begin tumbling down the staircase. I near the bottom and land with a thud at someone's feet. As my eyes adjust I see that there was another pair of feet right next to the first.

I hear the shoes say, "we really have to stop meeting like this". It takes me a second, but I soon realize that the voice belonged to none other than Scorpius.

The other pair of legs, who presumably belong to Albus, crouch down and ask me, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say getting up and brushing off the dust from my robes. As I put weight down on my foot I notice a sharp pain in my ankle. I grimace slightly at the pain trying to hide it from the two boys who stand in front of me, but sadly Albus caught on.

"No you're hurt," he said, his voice filled with concern, "do you need us to take you to Madam Pomphrey?"

"No, really, I'm fine," I say, trying to convince them to leave me alone.

"See Albus she's fine, let's just go," Scorpius tells Albus, starting to turn around.

"At least let us walk you back to the Gryffindor Common room," Albus responds firmly.

"Fine," I reply, knowing that he isn't going to give up anytime soon. Albus grabs my arm and I half lean half hop the way back. We reach the portrait and I tell the boys to cover their ears and take a step back. Scorpius agrees, but Albus takes a little persuading. I had to promise him that I was alright to stand by myself. Only Gryffindor's are permitted to know the password and I don't need another reason for them all to hate me. Thankfully, they obey so I turn around and face the portrait. I whisper the password silently praying that the fat lady will let us through without singing and thankfully the painting swings forward.

"So this is where it is," says Albus sheepishly.

I nod and we walk inside. Getting more stares than I usually do, we walk through the common room. Apparently being trailed by two Slytherins draws attention to oneself. The two of them gaze around the room and stare at the plush red chairs and the roaring fireplace.

"You guys are lucky," says Scorpius, "Do you know where our common room is? The dungeons, underneath the lake". I had never really given much thought about how each common room would be different. I had always assumed they were the same inside.

Only now realising that they should not be here, I say awkwardly, "Well, thanks for walking me back". Then, remembering the cloak in my hand, "oh and here's your cloak Albus," I say handing him the black piece of fabric. The two of them awkwardly stand there until they eventually make their way towards the exit.

"Um, see you around," Albus says awkwardly as he traces his fingers through his hair. They are almost at them portrait when Scorpius turns around and salutes me with two fingers.

"See you in potions class," Scorpius says with a wink as the painting opens and they walk through the now open gap.

"Bye," I rush and then, as soon as I am sure that they are gone, I run up to my room, hoping that it would be empty. I have had my fill of awkward encounters for the month.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, we really appreciate it. This was kind of just a filler chapter, but I promise things will pick up. We plan to upload once a week. If you liked it a comment and vote would be much appreciated. :)**_

 _ **3 Clara and Penelope**_


	3. Chapter 3:Return of the Polyjuice Potion

Chapter Three: The Return of the Polyjuice Potion

Elora's Pov.

I look at the lavish feast before me and decide on some toast, a boiled egg, and a glass of fresh orange juice. I cut my toast into a solider like pieces and dip them in my egg. The Great Hall was filled with voices of happy students talking and laughing even though it was only eight in the morning. Apparently, I'm the only one who's not a morning person. I sit in my usual spot, at the end of the Gryffindor table near the entrance of the Great Hall, as it is less crowded and less like the complete and utter chaos that fills the rest of the massive room.

Nearly headless Nick floats by, "Ah, I see you have graced us with your presence today," he says to me hovering just above the table.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," I respond as he beams at me and floats away. Even though everyone calls him Nearly Headless Nick he prefers Sir Nicholas. I take out my Muggles Studies essay and check over it. I hear a sound from across the table and see that Clara has taken her usual spot across the table from me and was helping herself to some scrambled eggs and bacon. She was the only Gryffindor, well except for, her friend William, occasionally, to sit by me. Though the Gryffindors have slowly forgotten about the whole ball incident last year she was the only one that was nice enough to sit with me. It's sad in a way because we were never friends before the whole incident and we aren't that close now, but I do find some comfort from it knowing that someone is nice enough to sit by me.

I was debating whether or not to talk to Clara when she takes out a book to read while eating her breakfast. I eat a few more little toast soldiers with the egg and go back to scanning over my essay for mistakes. I had written two parchment pages on the aspect of social media and mobile phones. It was annoying because though I did have a phone it was forbidden to bring to Hogwarts. Even though most people had dropped the class after O.W.L's last year I loved learning about the Muggles and the muggle world so I decided to continue it. It was coincidentally a great subject to take for the field of work I wanted to be in. During my meeting last year after the O.W.L.s with Professor Warrington, the head of Gryffindor told me that if I wanted to become an Auror, I had to achieve at least five Exceeds Expectations in my N.E.W.T's. There were four required classes which were his class, Defence against the Dark Arts, as well as Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Professor Warrington advised me that I should only take five classes as the workload would be tough and that it would eventually catch up to me. He recommended Muggles Studies, which was perfect as I already was planning to take it. I carefully roll up my parchment, not wanting to crease it and put it in my bag. I gulp down the last of my orange juice and say goodbye to Clara before heading out of the Great Hall and to my first class: Potions with Professor Slughorn. As I make my way down to the hallway, I see Scorpius ahead. I don't know what made me do it, but I start jogging towards him.

"Hi Scorpius" I say finally catching up to him.

"Oh, hey Elora" he says putting the book he was reading in his bag. I try to think quickly of what I can say to start a conversation.

"So how's life?" I say as it was the first thing to pop into my head.

"What an interesting question," he says with a small laugh, "my life is okay, I guess".

Sadly, he didn't pick up the whole starting a conversation thing so I tried again, "so what did you think of the potions homework? I had to make it twice as the first time my batch exploded into a ball of pink smoke". Professor Slughorn wasn't supposed to give us potion making homework, but he said that we had a hard project coming up and that this would give us another good grade, just in case.

"I hope mine works. I didn't have time to test it because Albus was not all for taking a love potion to see if my antidote worked" he responds. I laugh picturing Scorpius trying to convince Albus to take a love potion.

"It'll work. Definitely. You're the best in our class" I say reassuring him. We walk for a moment in silence.

"Oh, I was wondering, well, I overheard Professor Slughorn talking after class the other day that today we would, um, b-be switching partners. Um, would you-well do you want to be mine?" he finally asks shyly.

"Of course," I respond with an encouraging smile. We enter the classroom and sure enough on the board it says: pick new partners and open your textbook to page 63. I follow Scorpius to the front of the classroom and we chose the table to the left. I pull out my Advanced Potions textbook by Libatius Borage, and open to the right page just as I hear Scorpius exclaim yes. I look down at the page and see that it is a recipe for Polyjuice potion.

"What are you 'yesing' about," I ask as Polyjuice potion was a very difficult potion to make.

"I know how to make this. I watched Delphi make it for Albus, me, and herself when we snuck into the Ministry of Magic," he responds happily, but as soon as he finishes he claps his hand over his mouth, as if trying to take back what he said.

"What?" I yell wondering why on earth Scorpius and Albus would sneak into the Ministry of Magic. And who on earth was Delphi? As if just in time, Slughorn enters the classroom.

"Ah good, everyone has found a seat. Please put your love antidote potions on the corner of the table and I will come around while you're working today to collect them. Now today and for the next 29 days we will be making a Polyjuice potion. It is a very complicated potion and will count for a big portion your grade" Professor Slughorn says. He continues to talk, but I am too busy staring at the table in shock. How could they possibly...

"Elora should I, he-llooo anyone there" Scorpius says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what" I respond still shocked.

"Should I get the ingredients or do you want to?" He asks repeating himself. I look down at the list of ingredients. Leeches, Lacewing flies, powdered bicorn horn...

"Wait, whose hair are we using" I ask, realizing that it is a vital ingredient.

"Have you not been listening at all? Professor Slughorn is going to give each table a Professors hair so that we can turn into one of the professors" he responds. I smile, oh Professor Slughorn, he's one of the fun professors.

"I'll get the ingredients and you get a cauldron" I say walking to the ingredients cabinet. It takes us most of the class to complete the first part of it. We store the cauldron in a safe place so it can brew for twenty-four hours before we can continue. We both agree to come back tomorrow morning as we both have a free period then. As we were the first in our class to finish, and there was only thirty minutes left in class, Professor Slughorn let us leave early.

As soon as we were outside the classroom, I ask, "So why did you, Albus and this person called Delphi break into the Ministry of Magic?"

"I was hoping you had forgotten that I said that" he responded sheepishly.

"Please tell me" I begged, knowing that it would bother me for the rest of the day if I didn't know.

"Bu-" he started.

"Scorpius I Don't Know Your Middle Name Malfoy, I deserve the right to know, as I was the one present when you blurted it out. Besides, I'm quite good at jumping to conclusions, not a great skill, I know, but I'll figure it out eventually.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," he says and I nod my head, "okay, so it all started on the train to Hogwarts in year four when Albus found out the Ministry had a time-turner". A time- tuner? I thought they all were destroyed after the Battle of Hogwarts. We sit down on a window seat as Scorpius tells his story. All along everyone had thought that Scorpius and Albus had decided to skip school and run away. Rose had said it was because Albus secretly craves attention and wanted to cause problems for his dad. When Scorpius finished his story, my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Oh my god" I say, trying to process everything he has just said, "wait, all along you guys have let people believe the worst about you when you're actually heroes. Scorpius without you we would be stuck in a time with Voldemort ruling everyone". I shiver at that thought.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for us then it would have never happened in the first place, " he says looking away from my stare.

"Your reason for doing it was admirable, though. You wanted to save someone's life. There was no way either of you could have known what would happen" I say. The halls start to fill up will people so I stand up.

"Remember, don't tell anyone" Scorpius says, standing also up.

"Don't worry, I won't, besides, I don't have anyone to tell" I say, "Goodbye Scorpius, see you in Charms".

"Bye Elora," he says as he walks one way and I the other with a smile on my face. I think I've finally found someone that will actually be friends with me after what I did.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi again! Thank you so much for reading. We really do appreciate it. If you liked this chapter, please vote and comment. The next part will come out next week. We will try to continue uploading every week, but school is starting at least, well for one of us, so it will be harder, but we will try our best. And yes, we did write ourselves into the story...**_

 _ **3 Clara and Penelope**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophet's Prophecy

Chapter Four: A Prophet's Prophecy

Scorpius' Pov.

The month flew by as school seems to always do. Dad sent me my weekly letters, Rose was distant like usual - oh! She did smile at me, once... Progress! Anyways, I think Albus is still recovering from mine and Elora's little prank. We used the Polyjuice potion to become professor McNair... Let's just say, Albus won't be forgetting that easily.

Walking down the steps and entering the entrance of the great hall, I can't help but smile. I'm currently getting the best grades in most of my classes, Professor Slughorn has personally invited me to his dinner party, which everyone knows means you're pretty special, and I finally have someone to watch Quidditch matches with. I don't understand why Elora doesn't try out for the team, she knows everything about the game. I look over to the Gryffindor table as I walk in and see that she is sitting alone. I wish that we could sit with each other, but there is an unspoken rule of not sitting with people from other houses, and let's be honest, I don't need the attention. None of us do really. I sit down next to Albus who is golfing down a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Albus" I say as I rummage through my bag searching for my charms textbook.

"Hey Scorpius" he responds mouth full of the Owl-Ios. Eventually giving up on my search, I take out my wand and whisper "Accio- Charms textbook" into my bag. The book shoots up an I grab it. It was Quintessencei: a quest book. We weren't required to read it anymore, but I wanted to anyway. I begin reading while munching on some toast when I hear the words "Relashio" and my book suddenly falls out of my hands and onto the floor. I hear the laughing and know who it is even before turning around. It was Dirk Twycrosse and his group of goonies.

"What do you want Dirk?" I sigh, picking the book off the floor.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what you were reading," he replies nonchalantly.

"Oh, well I'm reading this great book by Cormac Rosier. It's all about-" I stop myself when I notice that everyone is snickering. I really have to work on picking up sarcasm. I look back at Albus whose fists are now clenched tight, and he looks like he wants to punch them all. I shake my head, as if to tell him no, this is my fight.

"Oh, poor nerd, he thought I actually cared," Dirk says to the boy next to him and they all laugh.

I take a deep breath. "I hope you feel like you proved yourself Dirk, now that you have managed to knock a book out of the hands of a scrawny teenager," I shot back standing up to face him face to face, "why don't you pick on something with a similar mental capacity as you, that maybe hard, but I think I saw some toads by the lake, oh, and before you go and slap another book out of my hands, remember this: one day, you'll be working for me". I try to stare bravely at a wide-eyed Dirk. Internally though, I'm sobbing and quivering in the corner, but no one really needs to know about that. If I put up a brave front, that's what he'll see. I doubt he's very good at reading people anyway, like I said: toad. Much to my joy, Dirk was speechless that I, the scrawny nerd with great hair, stood up to him, the big bad bully. He turns and walks away quickly as some of his group laughs at him while the others race after him. I know I like to avoid conflict and all, but man, that was kind of fun. Just then, an abundance of owls flies through the Great Hall dropping off letters and packages. I sit back down just as an owl flies over to Albus and drops off the newest edition of The Daily Prophet. He looks very mature reading the daily prophet while sipping his coffee. Though it only takes a few seconds for him to lose his mature front as he almost chokes on his coffee.

"Scorpius?" He says still staring at the paper.

"Yes," I respond.

"You are going to want to see this," he says handing me the paper. I stare at the headline on the front page.

 _ **Draco Malfoy: Dating A Muggle?**_

 _It was just yesterday when I spotted Mr. Malfoy himself at a local coffee shop in London sitting with a muggle. At first I thought it was a strictly platonic meeting, but my opinion quickly changed when I saw the two holding hands across the table. Mr. Malfoy was lacking his usual black robes and instead was wearing muggle clothes with his wand nowhere in sight, thus leading me to think that this muggle does not know where he comes from. The full story can be found on page 4 with exclusive photos._

I stare at the paper completely dumbfounded. This cannot be happening. My dad would not do this. He loved and respected my mum, he wouldn't do this to her, especially not with this muggle wh-

"Scorpius?" Albus asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Y-yeah" I stumble realizing that I was crumpling the sides of the paper.

"Do you think it's true?" He asks curiously. My father had told me during the summer that he was open to the idea of dating but why would he date in public? He would never do that to mum and how on earth did the press find out? He hasn't even told me yet; I mean he would have mentioned in his letter... I decide to tell Albus that it wasn't true. I don't want people thinking my father was not only a former death eater but one who gives no respect to his former wife.

"No, I mean it can't be. Trust me" I say, "somebody should buy this reporter a trampoline because he's really good at jumping to conclusions". Albus laughs at my attempt to lighten the mood, but I don't think he believes me. I don't think I really believe me. I go back to my book and Albus puts the paper away, going back to his cereal. I feel the people's stares on me so I get up and leave the great hall. I know that I have to somehow convince Elora and Albus that it isn't true and then maybe they will help convince others. This cannot be happening. It isn't happening. My father would have told me and it's too soon, way too soon. And anyway, why would people care what's going on in my dad's personal life? I am sure my dad will have an explanation for this whole thing, and I won't ever let any new lady ruin the memory of my mother. My kind and loving mother who always saw the good in people. I start to devise a plan as I head to my first class.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi there, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's super short. One of us has started school, and one of us is on holiday in Scotland with limited WiFi and no data, so it has been harder to communicate. Thanks for reading, though. A vote and comment would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **\- Clara and Penelope**_


	5. PSA 1: A Thank You For 600

Hello,

Sorry this isn't an update, that's coming out on Wednesday. We just wanted to say thank you. It's super crazy that over 600 people have read this. We knew people had read it, but we checked today, and it finally hit us that that's a lot of people. It may not seem like a lot because some stories have over 1 million reads, but it feels like a lot. We really appreciate it, and we hope you continue to read. Who knows what we have in store for Albus, Elora, and Scorpius. Well, we do…

THANK YOU!

-Clara and Penelope

P.S.

The communication is still very difficult as Clara is still on holiday in Scotland.


	6. Chapter 5: Liquid Luck

Chapter Five: The Liquid Luck

Albus' Pov.

 _I struggle in the ropes that bind my hands together until I have to stop from the pain. I am sweating like mad and praying that there's a way to fix all of this. It is all my fault. I look over at Scorpius and see the fear in his eyes as Delphi explains her master plan, just like a villain. I hear the pounding of footsteps and turn my head. Craig, a boy in my year, runs onto the field, a bewildered look paints his face. I open my mouth to scream 'No, stop' but nothing comes out and I am too late. I hear Delphi yell the incantation with her wand pointing directly towards Craig's head. I feel the warm tears brush my cheeks telling me that there's nothing I can do. That this is all my fault. I see the flash of blinding_ __ _green light, then Craig's body go limp and hit the grass. I see his expressionless face and dull eyes roll back slightly until meeting their final resting place._

I bolt up out of bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. I have no idea where I am and grab at the sheets on my bed. I look around the room and see three other beds, the boys' dormitory, it was just a dream. I try to steady my breathing, so I can go back to sleep, but it's no use. I'm up now. I aimlessly feel around my nightstand until I find what I am searching for: my wand and a book, I might as well get ahead in muggle studies, as I'm going to be new to the class. I duck under my sheets and whisper "Lumos". Suddenly, a light emits from my wand and I start to read.

After a while I decide I've had enough on these muggle icons so I whisper "Nox" and the light fades to nothing. I peek my head out of the covers and light is seeping through the blind. I put my book down, quietly creep out of bed, and sit on the window seat to watch the sunrise. I lift the blind and watch the golden rays chase away the shadows and darkness until there is nothing left but light and warmth. Pretty soon after the sun rose, I look over to see Scorpius stirring. He sits up and rubs his eyes groggily, trying to banish the sleepiness. "Morning," I say cheerily.

"Morning? It's the crack of dawn. What are you doing up so early?" Scorpius mutters groggily.

"I couldn't sleep," I tell him. It's the truth, not all of it, but as much as I want to tell. I don't want him to think I'm a total wuss. The thing with Delphi happened two years ago. I've got to stop living in the past.

"Hm," Scorpius replies, "well, I am hungry, do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure" I say as I move to my trunk fishing out some clean robes. I quickly change, then wait in the common room for Scorpius, who takes forever to get ready. He's probably styling his hair; he cares about it way too much. He finally comes down, so we exit the dungeons and start walking towards the Great Hall.

After a day, full of boring lessons, it was nice to get to just hang out with my friends. Or so I thought.

"Yes, the Scorpion King strikes again" Scorpius says, holding the Felix Felicis up in the air and striking a pose.

"I thought you were Malfoy the Unanxious" I ask chuckling at his silly pose.

"I've decided the Scorpion King sounds pretty badass, the ladies seem to like it" Scorpius says as he suavely brushes his shoulder.

"You won it by less than a minute, and if I hadn't have added two salamander scales I would have won" Elora says pulling his arms down as everyone was staring.

"You're just jealous because I won the liquid luck" Scorpius says putting the liquid luck into his bag.

"Whatever I'm better at charms than you" Elora retorts.

I look over at them bickering and laugh to myself. They acted like siblings who could be best of friends one minute and then arguing the next. We walk past the Great Hall towards the library and Scorpius takes out a package of sweets and offers one to Elora. She takes it, opens her mouth, and a stream of fire quickly follows. She coughs slightly and covers mouth with her hand, smiling up at me sheepishly.

Sadly, not an hour later we get kicked out of the library as Elora accidentally set a book on fire.

"I'm sorry, what was that. Better at charms?" I pester as we walk out the doors. I pretend to double over in pain as she elbows me in the side.

"I wish we had a place to go to just hang out" Elora says as we walk away from the library.

"That's what the common rooms are for" Scorpius says.

"Yeah, but people from other houses can't go there" I say.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Scorpius responds.

"We need somewhere like the rooms of requirement" Elora says, "it's a shame no one knows where it is".

"That's not entirely true" I say.

"Wait, you know where it is?" Elora says excitedly.

"Why haven't you told me?" Scorpius says.

"Well, when my dad forced me to go on a walk,

"Man, I knew exercise was trouble" Scorpius interrupts.

"Anyway, I guess he was trying to make a connection with me or something, so he told me about the room of requirement."

"So, where is it?" Scorpius asks.

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting-"

"Oh my Dumbledore!" Elora exclaims.

"Not you too." I sigh, "anyway, he told me it's on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy"

I look over to see their reaction and catch them sharing a look. They instantaneously nod their heads and start to sprint towards the staircase.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello, so sorry it's late, school has been really tough, and the homework load is so real. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please vote and comment. Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **3 Clara and Penelope**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Annoying Portrait

Chapter Six: The Annoying Portrait

Still Albus' Pov

My feet pound against the steps as we run up what seems like six flights of stairs until we have to stop, due to Scorpius's wheezing and panting. I don't know how he thinks he is going to make the quidditch team when he can't even run upstairs. Maybe I will need to spend more "help Scorpius deal with the real world" time and help get him in some sort of physical shape. Elora looks around confused and we soon realize that, once again, the stairs have taken us in the wrong direction. These stairs really seemed to be more of a curse than a blessing. Not only were we in the east wing, the opposite of where we want to be but we were on the eighth floor and therefore had climbed up an entire floor for nothing. The stairs really were a nightmare. As we near the correct staircase we hear the loud screaming and yelling of what seems like a thousand voices and see that the staircase is filled with a sea of first years. I know that I was a first year at one point in my life and that the year sixes probably thought me a nuisance, but they really annoy me. They travel in packs and make so much noise for such tiny bodies. I mean its inhumane the amount of sound they can make. Exhibit A; the staircase filled with mobs of them its less than 10 seconds and I already have a headache.

"Oh great, the dwarf like creatures more commonly known as first years" Scorpius says, his voice dripping with disdain.

"They're not that bad," Elora comments walking over to the banister, leaning against it. I am about to warn her, but Scorpius talks first.

"Not that bad" Scorpius starts, "Elora, let me explain this to you as you obviously do not understand. We'll be stuck on this staircase for another century because of them. By the time we get down there one of us will be dead and the others so old that they can barely walk. These first year's ruin lives and make you miss anything that is important to you".

"Um, quick question why do you think one of us will die?" I ask staring at him slightly worried.

"Well, statistically speaking Elora has a higher chance of living longer than us as women usually live up to 80-85 years and men only 79-83 years old. Also, I figured due to the time length we would be stuck there some of us may convert to cannibalism. To survive obviously… All because of those pesky little vermin" Scorpius says muttering the last part.

"Why do you hate them so much" Elora asks curiously.

"Have you not been listening to a single work I've said" Scorpius asks annoyed.

I decide now is probably the best time to intervene, "Well, it all started back last summer when we were in Diagon Alley. Scorpius was very… let's just say on edge because he did not want to miss the book sale. When we arrived at it was filled with first years buying their school stuff and, well, when we got to the bookshop the sale had ended" I explain.

"It was the last book of Fantastic Beasts to complete my collection. And when I got to the stand they were all gone. All because of those stupid little children" Scorpius says with deep emotion as it apparently still hurts him to think of it.

"Scorpius still takes it pretty hard" I say to Elora patting Scorpius on the back. Suddenly Elora's eyes light up.

"We could always…" she says with her voice trailing off as she stares down the railing. It takes a moment for me to realise what she was suggesting.

"Really?" I find myself asking as I raise eyebrows and smirk. We share a glance of approval and I run over to the banister and swing my leg over.

"Wait, guys, let's stop for a second and access this situation before it gets out of hand", Scorpius starts "This could go one of two ways for you. You could fall over on to a couple of first years, probably scarring them for life, which I wouldn't necessarily object to, or you could fall over the railing, hit your head on the ground, defy my statistics, and die before Madam Pomphrey can get to you. This will not end well either way!"

"Oh, come on Scorpius! Live a little," I hear Elora exclaim from behind me, but I am too busy getting into position. With a quick little wave to Scorpius, I start to slide down the staircase. I watch as the first years look at me with astonished looks on their faces as I zoom by. I near the end of the railing and land on the ground with a graceless thud. I move out of the way and watch Elora land next to me with ease. I look up at Scorpius, who towers over the confused first years, trying, and failing, to weave through them.

"I knew there was some Gryffindor in you" She says with a smirk and I just give a polite smile before looking away. "You don't believe me?" she asks, staring at me directly in the eyes.

"I guess I do, but there obviously wasn't enough" I respond avoiding her gaze and looking at the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" Elora asks, moving closer to me.

"Well, there was obviously not enough or I would have ended up in Gryffindor. I mean, I even asked the sorting hat and everything," I respond a little annoyed.

"I disagree. It's not a question of how much it's a question of why. I mean, if you weren't placed in Slytherin, then you would never would have become such great friends with Scorpius. Without Slytherin you would have never gone on that time-turner adventure, never learnt that actions have consequences, and never fixed things with your dad. I mean you said yourself, the issues were there even when you were in Gryffindor. I think you needed Slytherin more than you realize. Slytherin made you who you are today, and I'd say you're a pretty great guy." Elora finishes, playfully poking my chest.

"Wait, on second thought," Scorpius, who is almost at the bottom of the stairs, yells moving towards the banister. He awkwardly mounts it backwards, and slides down it slowly and awkwardly like a bear hugging a tree. He stumbles off of it and says, "Wow, that was exhilarating" with a huge grin on his face. We all laugh and make our way towards the painting, finally going in the right direction. We walk around the seventh floor for a bit until we eventually find the tapestry and stand in front of it.

"Okay, so now what?" Elora asks looking around.

"My dad said the door was across from Barnabas the Barmy." I tell her.

"AHEM" someone says which makes us all jump. We turn around and there is Sir Barnabas, staring down at us.

"Uh-oh, hello Sir Barnabas, how are you today?" Scorpius manages to muster out.

"Hello young ones, what you doing at my tapestry" he says in an intriguing manner.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew where the room of requirement was" Elora asked him sincerely and sweetly.

"Sorry, can't tell you that" the painting answers abruptly.

"What why not?" I ask angrily.

"Orders from Headmistress McGonagall herself," he says proudly, "but I can be persuaded" he adds in a whisper.

"What type of persuasion?" Elora asks him, fed up.

"Persuasion? I am a good citizen; I cannot be bought!" he yells offended, but winks at us. I turn back to find Scorpius pacing back and forth, once again, there's Scorpius the Unanxious avoiding conflict.

"What do you mean you can't be bought you jus-"

"-what my partner is trying to say is that of course we know that you cannot be bought. We would never suggest such a thing. We know that you are a man of high moral standing." I tell him.

"Albus what are you do-" I nugged Elora in the side, and she stopped talking, realizing my master plan.

I clear my throat and continue, "As I was saying, hypothetically, if one was able to persuade you, how would they go about doing that?"

"OH MY GOD WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!" Scorpius screams frustrated.

"Now let me guess, he's the smart one" the painting says pointing at Scorpius.

"Wha-," Elora and I say simultaneously.

"Since you already did it, I guess there's no harm done," the painting started, "all you have to do is walk in front of the door three times and want it to open and voilà"

"Oh well, thanks, I guess" Elora responds. The three of us walk towards the now open door and step inside.

"The Scorpion King does it again" Scorpius boasts loudly.

"Good job Scorpius" Elora says running over to the couch that was in the room. The room contained two couches a table and a chest filled with all these games. "This place is so cool," she says, hugging a soft throw pillow. Scorpius and I are just standing there awkwardly looking around the room when I feel a pillow hit my back.

"Really Elora" I respond, throwing it back to her.

"What?" she giggles. And I walk over to sit by her. Scorpius was examining all the games.

"Hey, I was just wondering Elora, when is your birthday?" Scorpius asks, picking up a game and walking over towards us.

"Oh, it's April 12th" Elora responds picking up the game Scorpius has set down.

"Wait April, then you're a month older than Albus" Scorpius says trying to repress a laugh. I roll my eyes and glare at him.

"Okay?" she says, confused.

"Oh, it's just" but Scorpius does not finish his sentence as I elbow him in the stomach.

"It's nothing" I finish.

"I'm fragile" complains Scorpius, but lets the whole age thing go. The game that Scorpius had brought over was truth and dare. This was going to be an interesting game.

"I am not playing this with you two," Elora says after reading the title.

"What, do you not trust us?" I questioned winking at her.

"No, I most certainly do not. You'll probably make me do something stupid," she says defending herself.

"Okay, how about a game of truth, then" Scorpius suggests.

"Alright" Elora says and I just nod my head. Scorpius puts his hand to his face and leans over so that Elora cannot see and winks at me. I stare back at him, completely confused.

"Okay, as you are a Gryffindor and you are supposed to be brave and everything, Elora you will go first. Alright, question number one, have you ever dated someone or are you currently dating someone?" Scorpius says mimicking a game presenter's voice.

"I am not going to answer that" Elora says laughing it off.

"It's the game you have to" Scorpius responds and I realise exactly what he is doing.

"Why do you want to know?" Elora challenges.

"Well, what if there was some awful guy that you needed us to beat up" Scorpius points out. Elora starts laughing and Scorpius questions her, "What do you think I can't take him?". Scorpius stands up begins flexing imaginary muscles and I cannot help myself from joining in on the laughter. He eventually stopped and sat back down.

Catching her breath Elora responds, "though I do not doubt your great fighting abilities, I don't think you would be able to take on Charlie". Charlie. Why did it have to be Charlie? I hate that guy.

"Oh… Charlie. Um, this would not be that freakishly tall guy that plays seeker for Gryffindor?" Scorpius says and then gives me a sympathetic look. Scorpius knew that I have never liked that guy, even since year one. He seemed to be everything that I was not; amazing at spells, popular, a Gryffindor, seeker for the quidditch team etc.

"He's not that tall" Elora says defending him. Then, sensing the awkwardness, she asks, "Okay, as I answered the question, it's someone else's turn". We play several rounds and Elora soon finds out my spider phobia, the fact that I don't visit Hogsmeade, and many other details that I did not want her knowing. Thank you, Scorpius. I look down at my watch and realise that it is starting to get late. Elora sees me checking and she starts fidgeting. Come to think of it, she has been a little off since we started playing.

Elora pulls her jumper sleeves over her hands, clears her throat, and starts, "I am about to tell you something that only a select few people know. A secret that I have been told and choose to keep close to my heart. You both have been completely honest with me and I, sadly, have not returned the favor". Scorpius and I look over at each other and we both mirror a confused look. Elora takes a deep breath and then continues, "You too have become my best friends in the entire world, better friends than any of my old ones were, and I know that I can trust you to keep the secret". She pauses for a long time, her face twisting in pain. Then lowering her eyes to the ground, she says, "I am going to tell you exactly what happened last year".

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **First, let us say how sorry we are that it took too long! This is not like us to upload late, but school work is a real thing that apparently becomes more and more as you get older. But don't worry as we promise, at least for the next 4 chapters, that they will be published weekly. We have already written them and they are currently in the editing process. And hopefully you will enjoy next two chapters as they are jammed packed with tension, excitement etc. and are also super long. If you like our story, please follow or favorite. And if you have comments or opinions please leave a review as it would mean so much to us.**_

 _ **-Clara and Penelope**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth Is Revealed

Chapter Seven: The Truth is Revealed

Elora's Pov.

"It all started on the 17th of July 2020, the last day of year four,

 _I run down the stairs knowing Rose will be mad at me if I'm late. She always likes to get the best train cart for all of us to sit in. I almost run into the back of a boy. They are, I soon realize a group of year seven boys who are jumping around and yelling. I guess I understand because it is their last day at Hogwarts, but it's still super annoying._

 _Someone yells rather arrogantly, "And you'll see me in a few years in all the magazines with a model on each side holding a golden trophy because I'll be team captain of the Cannons". A snort escapes me because all I can think is how stupid he looks. I take a closer look at him and quickly identify they boy as none other than James Potter. The whistling from among the boys brings my attention to Irma Abbott, who walks past them. She stops for a second and flicks her long strawberry blonde curly locks over her shoulder flirtatiously. I roll my eyes... I hate it when girls act like that around boys. I don't see why she feels the need to affirm her beauty through the actions of teenage boys. The boys continue ogling at her while I debate pushing past them to get to my train cart._

 _I hear someone whisper "go on James you can do it". Wiping his hands on his trousers, James walks up to Irma, clears his throat, and then asks her out. She, of course, says yes and they all burst into a chorus of laughing and congratulating James. James and Irma start walking off to the train and their hoard of faithful followers chase after them. Nobody notices the small piece of paper that floats to the ground. I pick it up curiously and see that it is just a blank piece of parchment so I shove it into my bag. I can always use extra parchment. I hear the conductor yell from the front of the train signaling me to run as fast as I bloody well can. I make it onto the train just before it leaves the station and find my train cart. Rose is sitting there with Emmeline but the twins are gone._

 _"Where are Catriona and Ariana?" I ask confused._

 _"They are trying to find the trolley witch" Rose answers as I slide into the seat next to her._

 _"Oh, okay," I respond as I place my tote bag underneath the train bench. I take out my iPod and Rose and I listen to my playlist. It has all my favorite muggle bands and then a few good wizard ones like Flight Winners. Catriona and Ariana come in with their hands full of sweets. They got me a chocolate frog which was super sweet because I didn't ask for one._

 _"Rose?" James asks irritated flinging the door open and barging into our train cart._

 _"What James?" Rose responds and I press pause on the song._

 _"Have you seen my..." his voice trails off and none of us understand what he says._

 _"What?" Ariana says, voicing what we all were thinking._

 _"If you don't speak clearly James then how am I ever going to understand you" Rose responds slightly annoyed._

 _"Ugh, I said have you seen the map," he responds raising his eyes at the word map as if to say 'you know the one'._

 _Rose rolls her eyes, "You're an idiot sometimes. No, I have not seen it and if you have lost it then it's your fault"._

 _"Could you ask around?" he responds desperately._

 _"If I do that then, everyone will get out that you lost it and I'm sure uncle Harry would love to find out about that," Rose responds, challenging him._

 _"You wouldn't" James whines._

 _"Maybe, or maybe not" Rose responds and they have a miniature staring contest._

 _"Fine," he says whilst giving a melodramatic sigh, "I will take you to that stupid concert you have been going on about"._

 _"Oh, thank you James. It was a pleasure doing business with you" Rose responds delighted._

 _"Whatever," he mumbles walking out and slamming the door._

 _"What was all that about?" I ask very confused._

 _"Oh, it was nothing, James just lost the Marauder's map which I was hoping to use next year. My cousin sometimes can be complete imbecile" she whispers back plugging the left headphone back into her ear. I take that as a cue to play the music and we sit in silence for the next song. I look down at my bag and think about the blank piece of parchment wondering if it really is just a blank piece of parchment..._

"So that's where the map went," interrupts Albus, "you had it all along".

"Yes," I respond guiltily, "I was going to give it back when I found it but something made me keep it. I'm sorry".

"It's okay, my brother didn't need it anymore and I don't see much use for it," Albus says.

"So you don't want it" I ask pulling it out of my bag. Albus' eyes light up at the sight of it.

"No... well, maybe" he says as I hand it over.

"Can you please finish the story" Scorpius whines while Albus puts the map away.

"Yeah, sure. That summer I found out that my father was gravely ill and needed looking after, but well you see, he is very stubborn and refused for a nurse to care for him. I realized that only I could look after him, and convinced him that the school would let me come back every month to check up on him. And well, the next part of my story happened after that summer. About a month into the start of Year Five.

 _I look down at the writing swirling into place on the map. I check that the coast is clear and I sneak out of the Gryffindor common room, pulling my bag tight over my shoulder. I walk down the many flights of stairs until I make it to the boat docks. I pull out my map to check again if anyone was coming and thank Dumbledore I did. Like a ninja, I swing myself around the corner and duck down just in time as Professor Warrington and Professor Longbottom walk by. They're discussing a student so I try not to listen. I make my way to the end of the dock and walk around bank trying to find the rope that opens the ancient tunnel._

"I am sorry, but how in Dumbledore name did that work" bursts Scorpius. I blush slightly and shrug my shoulders.

"It worked for almost an entire year" I say with a smile. Scorpius stares at me speechless and I see the gears in his head turning. I catch a glimpse of Albus staring at the floor, confused. He catches my eye and smiles at me. Scorpius on the other hand was still gaping and trying to make sense of how it all happened.

"But-but" he protests.

"Calm down Scorpius it's alright" I respond in a soothing, mother like voice which makes Albus laugh.

"But it's not possible," he says in a childlike whine.

"Maybe it isn't, but just let her finish her story" Albus says to Scorpius and then gives me an encouraging look.

I take a deep breath and then continue, "Well, it all started to go pear shape in April last year

 _I walk down the steps, give a quick wave to Mr. Brown at the front desk, and walk out of the apartment complex. As soon as I leave, the cold brisk air hits my face and I shiver. I pull out my iPhone and check the time, I have at least two hours till I need to be back. Walking down the street past Covent Garden, I decide to treat myself to a 10 o'clock ice cream. While in line, I notice a strange man sitting at one of the tables outside the restaurant, drinking a whiskey, staring at me. His unyielding gaze makes me pull my leather jacket tighter over my body. I am next in line, when my bag falls over and all the contents fall out. I dash to grab my wand before anyone notices, but I'm not quick enough as the little boy behind me starts pulling on his mother's arm and pointing. I quickly pick up the rest of the stuff from my bag and walk briskly away. I weave in and out of people, but the man from earlier has begun to follow me. My heart begins to race and I have to remind myself that I am a witch who can apparate. I just need to get to the train station. As I near King's Cross Station, I quicken my pace and head straight to the ladies' toilet. I hide in a stall and take out my wand. The door to the ladies' toilets blast open and I frantically begin to think clearly about Hogsmeade. So clearly, that I accidentally say it out loud before I disappear into thin air. I land with a thud onto the small green slope on which the Hogsmeade sign stands. I quickly get up and realize I don't have my wand on me. It is pitch black so I feel the grass aimlessly for it. When I finally find my wand I whisper "lumos" but scream as soon as I do. There. He. Was. His face highlighted by the light of my wand with a sick grin on his face._

 _"Boo" he says and a bloodcurdling scream escapes my mouth and I scramble away from him but I'm not fast enough. He grabs my arm and yanks me back so that we are face to face. I realize that I've seen him before, but I can't quite place where._

 _"Wh-what do you want," I say in shaking, childlike voice that does not sound like my own. But I had not given up, I raise my hand but am interrupted._

 _"Expelliarmus" he screams before I can even position my wand correctly, "Did you really think I would be that stupid?" he says in a condescending voice. I say nothing and look at the ground, ashamed. "Now I assume you attend Hogwarts, do you?" he asks and I continue to look at the ground. "Do you?" he says again digging his nails into my arm. That will leave a scar._

 _"Yes," I mutter and nod my head._

 _"And you have managed to sneak out," he asks._

 _"Yes," I respond again._

 _"Then today's your lucky day because I won't kill you," he says, "unless you prove yourself untrustworthy and then I won't have a choice". He finished, his voice tinged with fake sadness._

 _"Who are you?" I ask staring into his eyes._

 _"That's for me to know and you not to find out" he says._

 _"What do you want with me?" I say, trying to free myself from his grip._

 _"Oh, I wasn't aware that we were playing twenty questions," he says, staring at me and a sick feeling enters my stomach, "but you're not playing by the rules. You're only allowed questions I can answer with a yes or no. But since you seem to be in shock, I'll throw you a bone. You are going to help me get into Hogwarts"._

 _"I would never" I respond and I spit at him. It catches him by surprise and I wrench my arm from his grasp. He wipes the spit from his eye, but I am already hiding behind the sign._

 _"Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he says in a bone chilling voice. My whole body starts to shiver and I try not to cry. How could I end up in a situation like this?_

 _"Where are you," he says again in a sing-songy voice. And my breathing quickens because his voice sounds closer. I take a step to the side and let a piercing scream as a hand clamps down on my mouth and I am being dragged away._

 _"I know where you came from, and it would be very easy to end your poor sickly father's life," he whispers into my ear and I squirm in his grasp. My eyes sting and fill with water. I know I have to think carefully about my options, but all I can think is how a man could be so monstrous. I try and take a deep, breath but it becomes a choke as his hand is still clamped around my mouth. He could be bluffing... but what if he isn't? I can't outrun him or could I?... but he has my wand._

 _"Now are you going to corporate, hmm?" he says into my ear. I nod my head and he releases his hand on my mouth, but twists my arm behind my back. "Now which way to the secret tunnel"._

 _I take a deep breath and say, "I will only help you if you swear you will not kill my father or me"._

 _"I don't see what that will do, but if you really want that, I swear" he says._

 _"I am going to need you to release my arm or I won't be able to find the tunnel," I say, "and I need some light". He reluctantly agrees and lets go of my arm, but not before warning me he would not hesitate to hurt me if I tried anything. I find the opening and turn around to tell him. His face looks so familiar, like I have seen a picture of him before but from where? Some textbook, maybe..._

 _"You first," he says and shoves me down the steps. I wince as I land in a puddle on the floor. The man yells at me to get up and I grimace at the pain in my ankle._

 _"You look very familiar" I say limping forward. I was feeling my way down the tunnel against the damp stone wall._

 _"Oh really, do I" He responds in a mocking manner._

 _"Yes. As if from a book or something" I ask again, hoping he would tell me._

 _"Well, I can assure you I have written no books and have not been in the papers, well not for the last 24 years". I stop dead in my tracks, many death eaters went missing that year. Ones that almost killed Harry Potter and the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Ones that had condemned thousands of half-bloods and mudbloods to death. Ones that go by the name of... the sick feeling returns to my stomach and my mind is racing with thoughts. How?... It's impossible... it can't be true… and finally; What had I gotten myself into?_

 _"You-you- you're Yaxley"._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello there,**_

 _ **So that happened. We've decided to start publishing on Sundays because it's a lot easier than the middle of the week. Thank you so much for reading. We have over 800 reads on this story, which is really awesome. If you liked this chapter a favorite, follow or a review would be very much appreciated. Thanks so much!**_

 _ **3 Clara and Penelope**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth Can Be Ugly

Chapter 8: The Truth Can Be Ugly

Elora's Pov. Continued

 _The moonlight begins to trickle into the dark tunnel creating a path of light. Usually, I would stop and admire its beauty, but not tonight. Tonight I am helpless. The light of the moon reflects of the stones and in the light you can make out the exit of the tunnel. It is a ladder that opens up into the marshy area by the docks. I hobble up to the ladder and turn around._

 _"I will not be able to climb the ladder with my ankle" I say to him leaning on my good foot._

 _"I don't care if you feel the pain of a thousand needles jabbing into your foot with every step. You will climb this ladder and you will climb it fast" Yaxley says looming over me._

 _"But I really can't" I try to protest. It wasn't my fault that he was a completely and utter psychotic maniac._

" _Climb it" he says quietly but with a voice so terrifying it sends shivers up my spine. His eyes seem like dead black holes and with every step closer to the castle he becomes more agitated. We climb out of the tunnel and the moonlight lights the castle around us in a daunting way._

" _It's your lucky day, Elora" he says holding his hands together, "you get to be victorious one that helps me achieve the one and only goal I have in life". I stand there for a second not- knowing what he was going to make me do._

" _um, I got you into Hogwarts so technically I've done my part" I say quietly._

" _No, no, no" he chuckles psychotically, "your part has only just begun. Isn't that exciting". I do not know how it is possible but he seems to be more crazy than before. "Now you're going to find me Severus and if you alert anyone I will go to your home and kill you father and make a lovely documentary of it so that you can see every last second of it". My face falls and my lungs tighten. Severus … as in Severus Snape?_

" _Who-who's Severus?" I ask trying to remain calm. What will he do if he finds out that Severus is dead?_

" _Oh he's a good professor know isn't he? Doesn't let pupils use his first name… I mean PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE," he says screaming the last part._

" _Sevirus Snape iss-is dead" I say trying to stop my voice from shaking._

" _You're lying" he says shaking his head, "that wasn't a funny joke Elora". He takes out his wand and points it at me._

" _I-I" I try to say._

" _You 'what' girl? we haven't all day," he says twirling his wand in a circular manner._

" _I'm not lying" I say again shaking with fear. He is going to kill me. He is going to kill me. He is going- my thought is interrupted as I fly onto the damp grass by the wooden boat dock._

" _No" he whispers, then getting louder "NO". I start to crawl away on the wet damp grass. "Twenty-two Bloody years, Twenty- two MAGNA TONITRUS" he screams and his wand lets out a blinding white bolt of light towards the sky. His body then slumps over and taking a deep breath he stands up straight again. He does not say a word to me but picks me up by the collar and drags me behind him down the docks wooden path towards the castle._

" _Where-where are we going" I ask trying to squirm free. He stops for a second and stares at me with his eyes dancing wildly._

 _"Twenty-two years I have been under the drought of living. All because I was going to tell everyone of how much a rat Snape really was. And now you tell me he's already dead" he screams. He continues walking down the hall way, dragging me by the arm._

 _"But where are we going?" I ask again._

 _"Where ever I damn well please" he responds we go down another hallway and I realise we aren't far from the headmistress offices. Yaxley pulls out his wand and shoots more curses all down the hallway and I barely doge the rocks falling. Hopefully the sound he is making will wake up someone._

 _"Ah" he says suddenly stopping, "The headmaster's office". He lets go of me but gives me a look that says 'if you run away I will hurt you.' I follow him up the stairs and he blasts the door off of its hinges. He walks around the room laughing like a madman. I stand close to the doorway helplessly trying to come up with a plan, and failing miserably._

 _'Twenty-two effin' years, and now I'll be sent to Azkaban" he says with eyes wild. He starts blasting random things in the office. "You" he says looking over at me, "where is Harry now?"_

 _"Harry?" I say._

 _"Yes. Harry bloody Potter" he responds._

 _"He works at the ministry" I say._

 _"He 'ave any kids?"_

 _"No"_

 _"You're lying"_

 _"No, no I promise you he doesn-"_

 _"Crucio" he says and I scream out in agony. My vision seams to disappear and my insides feel like they have just been set on fire. There is pain everywhere and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I continue screaming for my life and feel my throat burning. It feels like my head is about to burst. The pain suddenly stops and I fall down in a heap of sobs. I lay there unable to move, crying._

 _"Let me ask you again does he have children?"_

 _"Yes, three but only two go here" I whimper curling myself into a ball and hugging my knees._

 _"Thank you, take me too them, now" he says picking something off of his nail then looking down at me, "or do you need some more persuading?". I try and stand up but my legs turn to jelly and I fall down again. I flinch as he grabs me by my collar again and pulls me up._

 _"Put her down, Yaxley" Headmistress McGonagall says with her wand pointing directly at us. I had never in my life been more grateful to see the Headmistress._

 _"Ah Minerva how lovely to see you" he says still holding on to me._

 _"I don't understand how you are here or even alive but you will put Ms. Zavari down and step aside. Now" she says firmly._

 _"Now why would I do that?" he says just as Professor Warrington and Longbottom burst in. He throws me to the ground and points his wand at all three of them._

 _"It's three against one Yaxley lower your wand" Professor Longbottom says glaring at him._

 _"Take Ms. Zavari out of the room and to Professor Humph while we deal with Yaxley" Headmistress McGonagall says to Professor Gaunt who had snuck into the room behind Professor Warrington. He picks me up and carries me away._

 _Madam Pomphrey gave me something for my physical injuries. All of the bruises were gone with in seconds, the gash on my arm from falling rock was gone, and I could walk again. Professor Longbottom came around to get me but as soon as he reached out to help me up I hear Yaxley's crazy laugh. Professor Longbottom calls my name just as my eyes roll back and that last thing I see is Professor Longbottom diving to catch me as I fall to the ground._

 _It is black for a second but then I blink a few times and I see where I am. I am in the back of the defense against the dark arts classroom sitting at one of the desks. There is a figure standing at the front of the classroom facing the board. The figure steps sideways and the board reads 'look behind you if you dare'. I look down at my hands, which are covered in blood and let out a scream. The cloaked figure turns around and I see his face. It's Yaxley._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream at him holding back sobs. My whole body begins shaking with dry sobs. Yaxley just looks as me and shakes his head and pointing to the board. 'look behind you if you dare' it reads but slightly bigger. "WHAT DID YOU DO" I try yelling again feeling myself rise into a panic. "WHAT DID YOU DO" I keep screaming but he just keeps on pointing to the board and I end up in a sobbing fit. "What did you do" I breathe out before laying my head down on the cold desk. It is there for less than two seconds before I feel in getting yanked up. Yaxley's face inches away from mine with his black dead eyes staring into my glassy green ones._

 _"What did I do? We've talked about questions before. In this case, I think the proper question is 'what did you do?'" he says calmly and then disappears out of thin air. I slowly turn my head around and let out a blood curdling scream. A boy runs into the room with a younger girl trailing behind him wearing pajamas. The boy races towards me and kneels down beside the desk._

 _"Are you alright? I heard a scream" He asks me. I stare into his brown eyes full of concern._

 _"Wh-who are you?" I ask not recognizing him._

 _"I'm Albus" he says._

 _"Wait, Potter? Albus Potter" I ask my voice starting to shake again._

 _"Yeah" He says averting his eyes._

 _"N-no, no, no, no, no", I start sobbing, "you have to leave, no. H-he'll kill you. Leave!"_

 _"I'm not leaving you. You're hurt. Just come with me. I can fix it" Albus insists._

 _"No you have go. That's how you can fix it: by leaving" He tries to take my hand to lead me away, but I recoil._

 _"You're covered in bloo-" Albus tries to point out._

 _"Please just leave!" I yell hysterically. I hear the girl, who I assume is Lily Potter, start to cry, and Albus looks behind me, his eyes filling with fear._

 _"Elora, it's not nice to ask our guests to leave." Yaxley says appearing from thin air with a cruel smile on his face._

 _"NO! Please, leave them alone. They didn't do anything. Don't you have any mercy?" I cry out at him._

 _"Oh yeah, I see where you're coming from. I have seen the light, had an epiphany, and-" he raises his wand._

 _"NO" I yell. I hear Lily scream and see Albus jump in front of his sister, being a protective brother until the very end._

 _"Avada Kedavra" I try to close my eyes, but I'm not fast enough, I see Albus's corpse slump to the ground. Lily lets out a piercing scream, but it's no use. Her small body falls down beside Albus'._

 _In the blink of an eye everything came back to me. Yaxley had escaped and kidnapped me from Professor Longbottom. Professor Longbottom, the sweet innocent teacher that would do anything for his students, now dead on the floor in front of me. Then he made me... made me..._

 _I stop talking and feel the tears stream down my checks. Albus grabs my hand and holds it but I pull away._

 _"It's alright Elora you don't have to tell us" he says but I just shake my head._

 _"But, don't you see, I do" I respond wiping away my tears and sniffling. I take a deep breath and continue..._

 _Then he turned to me and said "don't worry I haven't forgotten about you". It was my turn. My death was coming but he just shakes his head at me. "Not yet Elora. There's something you must do first". Yaxley disappears and I look away from the bodies of Albus and Lily and then down at the desk. There was a piece of paper and a wand on it. The paper read 'the killing curse: avada kedavra. You know what you have to do". And suddenly I was in a field with my father on one side and I on the other. I was no longer in control of my body and my father was moving closer to me._

 _"Don't come any closer" I yell as my arm raises itself and points the wand directly as him. "Stop, please" I cried out. "Kill me instead please" I yelled but it was too late. The words escaped my mouth and I watch my father slump to the floor. "NOOOOOO" I scream and run to him, but as soon as I kneel down to hold him I was back in the classroom with the blood on my hands. "Just kill me" I whimpered and felt the surge of power being realized from Yaxley's wand as it pierced my heart._

 _"Elora" Professor Longbottom said shaking me, "Elora wake up"._

 _"It's best not tell anyone about what has happened Elora" Professor Longbottom says "but if you need to talk to anyone about what's happened please come to me. I will always be there to talk". He leaves me at the bottom of the stairs to go and help Professor Warrington with the clean up. I take a deep breath and climb the stairs. The door is still missing from the frame and the office is a complete mess with rubble everywhere._

 _"Elora please take a seat" Headmistress McGonagall says gesturing to the chair. I sit quietly, looking down at my lap. "You are going to have to tell me exactly what happened and how Yaxley got into Hogwarts". I take a deep breath and tell her. I tell her everything from my father's illness, to sneaking out every month, to what happened earlier that evening. She listens and doesn't interrupt. When I finish we sit in silence for a while until she speaks, "You have broken Hogwarts rules, damaged the property, and endangered every person in this castle. You should be expelled for this". She sighs and takes a seat in her chair, "but I won't expel you. Only because most of this behavior was due to your father's illness and the fact that you wanted to care for him" I let the breath I had been holding in, out, "but you will still be punished. You will have to serve an in-suspension for a week and have to help clean up my office." She sat there in thought for a minute and continued, "You will have to tell everyone that it was because you had destroyed my office. You will not mention the name Yaxley and if it is mentioned in the paper you say it is a lie. The ball for the Battle of Hogwarts day will have to be cancelled due to the fact that this clean up will take a while and we can't have festivities until we can be sure that Hogwarts is secure again. You may return to your room but your suspension with be in effect immediately so come to my office tomorrow morning." I quietly say thank you and goodbye before walking out of the room. When I get back to the dorm my eye catches my dress hanging up and I realize that everyone is going to hate me._

"Wow..." Scorpius starts.

"I know" I respond feeling my checks burn with shame.

"but seriously... wow" Scorpius says again and I feel my eyes fill with tears. I was wrong. They don't understand.

"I know, okay. I'm a horrible person" I say angrily and jump up running to the wall. I don't actually know how to leave this room... crap.

"Elora, that's not what I meant. Oh no, I said it wrong. Um-just-I" Scorpius tries to say before Albus interrupts.

"Scorpius" He says in a leave it sort of tone, then he walks very slowly up to me, "Elora? It wasn't your fault- you-you you couldn't have known, I mean your intentions for everything were right". I keep staring at the wall sniffling. Albus touches my arm but I step away. Then turning me around to face him Albus says, "Elora, listen to me. I would not be here today if it wasn't for you. I mean you took a bloody cruciatus curse for me. That is not something to be ashamed of, that-that is something to be proud of. You. Saved. My. Life. Something I will be forever be grateful for". I look him in the eyes and run over to hug him. He tenses at my touch, obviously surprised, but then hugs me back. I stand there slightingly clinging on to him. It has been so hard and yet an amazing relief to tell them what happened, and it seemed that I just needed someone to hold on to. To be my life raft.

"And once again Scorpius stands their awkwardly third-wheeling it hardcore, for me awkward moment, but you guys seem to be immensely enjoying it" Scorpius says bringing me back to reality. We both turn and stare at him. "Just putting it out there" I pull away blushing. Then run over to him and give him a big hug. "I didn't mean come over and hug me" Scorpius says.

"I know, but I am" I say and we all start laughing.

"Let's just ignore the fact that this is the first time a girl who isn't my mom or Voldemort's child, has touched me." Scorpius says and I let go of him and take a step backwards.

"Congratulations, you've managed to make this encounter even more awkward." Albus says shaking his head.

"That's what I do." Scorpius responds with a smile.

 _ **Hey there! So this is a super long chapter, and it's super weird, but oh, well. Due to the length of the chapter (15 Pages on Word), and the fact Clara is going on a choir trip, we aren't going to upload next Sunday, so expect an update on 23/10/16. Thank you so much for reading, and if you liked this chapter a vote and comment would be very much appreciated. Thanks!**_

 _ **3 Clara and Penelope**_


End file.
